The present invention generally relates to a backup method for use when a logical failure occurs.
In a computer system, a “backup” for replicating and storing data is generally implemented in preparation for a logical failure, which is the destruction of data due to user error or a computer virus. Also, when a failure occurs in original data, backup data is used to carry out a “restore” to recover the data. A backup is normally carried out after staticizing the application that is using the data in order to assure data consistency.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-242011 discloses technology related to a remote backup for backing up data on a remote storage. A remote backup makes it possible to prevent data loss because even when a failure occurs in data that is stored in one of storages, the data still remains in the other one of the storages.